Talk:Chiyo
Chiyo's fūinjutsu VS the Fourth Hokage's fūinjutsu There is no way to tell which fūinjutsu was stronger. Simply saying Chiyo's was stronger because she didn't die is a sophism. * Chiyo's fūinjutsu might not have killed her, but it has been strongly implied it killed Karura. * The Kyūbi has been called the strongest of the Tailed beasts, implying it required a stronger fūinjutsu to seal. * The circumstances of the sealings were different. Shukaku had already been in Sunagakure's possession for generations, while the Kyūbi had seemingly never been sealed before. In fact, the Second Kazekage seemingly started the entire Jinchūriki thing by researching Shukaku. It could very well be that Sunagakure had a fūinjutsu specifically created to seal Shukaku. --ShounenSuki 12:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Karura would've died anyway, to seal a tailed beast, a human sacrifice is needed hence the name "Power of Human Sacrifice". The seal Chiyo used might have been weaker on purpose, until he was put in a situation where the power of the Kyubi was needed, Naruto never really used it, Gaara was shown to have control of the sand, trouble sleeping and some kind of communication with the Shukaku for a while. Omnibender - Talk - 14:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Refrence Correct me if im wrong in Japanese Chiyo means Eternal. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 20:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) PEACE BROTHER! One-Handed Seals Did anyone notice in the anime she used one-handed seals when she summoned that mechanical bird she used to send a message to the Sand? Was this seen in the manga? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 04:12, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :The bird was anime only. Jacce | Talk 04:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't we mention abilities seen in the anime however? Thanks for your answer though. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 04:50, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::When shinobi gather or concentrate chakra, they put their hands together in a tiger hand-seal. This isn't a true hand-seal, though, and can also be done with just one hand. It simply helps them concentrate. Perhaps this is what Chiyo used. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::She uses a couple of a hand seals with one hand. Though if it's anime only and it was such a small scene I guess we shouldn't even bother. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 15:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Chakra Extraction Technique When Naruto wants Chiyo to use his chakra to resurrect Gaara, he says: "You can do it, can't you, Granny?" Does this not tell us that just my placing your hands on top of somebody else's, you can't use that person's chakra, but you need to be able to extract that person's chakra and use it for yourself? I know I made this really complicated, but I'm in a hurry. Thoughts? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 22:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :To me it seemed more like he was asking if it was possible. The Japanese could go both ways, but two things point in favour of my viewpoint. :# If it was a special ability of Chiyo, it would have likely been mentioned in her databook profile. Nothing was said about it, though; :# The databook entry for One's Own Life Reincarnation says: . : --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. Maybe if I knew Japanese. :( Thank you. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 23:57, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Sunagakure no Chiyo-sama Should we add this as one of her titles? Tsunade calls her that when she mentions her faith for the next generation to the Konoha Council. It could be translated as Honored Chiyo of Sunagakure. Sandersonia (talk) 01:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :That seems more a way of reminding readers who she was. I base this solely on the fact that I, a Japanese-illiterate, know all the words in that "title". ~SnapperT '' 04:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, that's not a title but a form of address. In the same way, Tsunade herself could be called Konohagakure no Tsunade-sama. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hobbies Really? Playing dead? lol c'mon people, that's actually in the databook? User:Jedi Mc] 04:00, Nov.16, 2010 (UTC) Wooden Hand Should not it be mentioned in her abilitie's section ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Chiyo, like Sasori, modified a part of her body and turned her right arm into a mechanical one. Not just her hand, but her whole arm. Joshbl56 01:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :(editconflict) .--Cerez365™ 01:25, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I see, and what about to put it to her infobox as a tool ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Chiyo installed one into her own arm and into the puppets of Sasori's parents. This is on the Mechanical Light Shield Block. I think it works fines. Joshbl56 01:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Mechanical bird I found somewhere that she was able to summon mechanical bird. She made it in manga? Which chapter? (talk) 10:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :She never used the Mechanical Bird in the manga.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) One hand seal again sorry for not talking on the old one but it was blocked and i know im alittle late one it. but she has performed a couple of hand seals for that bird and i think since haku and the crystal user (Guren?) was mentioned to do it i think Chiyo should be mentioned in her other skills section. (talk) 18:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :Hellooooo..... Its okay people change is good... talk to me :) .... (talk) 15:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever ::I'll change it :) (talk) 15:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :::I think if she really used one handed seals it's definitely worth being mentioned. But I don't recall the scene at all. When did she used it?Norleon (talk) 15:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I think you might be referring to the Seal of Confrontation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Don't think anyone is referring to that Cerez. If you look at the episode after Naruto defeated that fake Itachi, Chiyo performs a jutsu with just one hand. I doubt we're talking about the Seal of Confrontation when it comes to techniques ;) --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 19:16, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Deidara uses the seal of concentration sometimes when he detonates his C1 explosives, and thats a Jutsu. (talk) 20:02, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :Deidara, the 2nd hokage, and im sure alot others could do that one, one hand seal to concentrate chakra, what we are talking about here is that Haku, Gerun, and Chiyo performed multiple hand seals with one hand. (talk) 20:06, December 17, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever Still i would suggest just letting this one instance in which a canon cahracter does something non-canon in the Anime, and she only did that one time. Besides to me it looked like she just unsealed the Mechanical Bird from the scroll, like how Tenten stores her weapons and tools in her scrolls all the time. (talk) 21:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach :So what if she did it one time in the anime, Hinata does the mystical palm healing thing in the anime one time and its noted on her ability list, and I dont think its non-canon since kakashi never saw multiple one-hand seal before haku. Since the one hand thing is one Haku's page it should be on Chiyo's page. P.S. didnt Tenten have to use hand seals to release her weapons at first? if shes able to just puff them out of no where now should that be mentioned? (talk) 03:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever So if no one response i guess there is no arguement and i can go ahead and add it right (talk) 19:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever On the Hinata thing, the Mystical Palm technique shows up in the Manga, this doesn't. Besides this just looks like she made a seal of confrontation-put her hand down-and then another seal of confrontation, that's it. (talk) 20:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Yhwach sword When did she use one?--Elveonora (talk) 20:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Her puppet used it.--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:24, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :: She equipped two of them to her puppets in chapter 274. --'' The Talk Goblin 20:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Content What content on this article actually comes from the Wikipedia article of the same name that warrants the notice? As far as I could tell from skimming the article, there isn't anything on this page that is directly copied from the Wikipedia article, so if someone could shed light on what sections are copied so that they may be rewritten into unique wording to remove the notice template, it would be highly appreciated. :) (Side-note: This is apparently the only character article on the whole wiki with this notice template placed on it.) --''Saju '' 14:30, September 22, 2016 (UTC)